


Back Around

by Banshees



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshees/pseuds/Banshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been six months, two weeks, and three days. Jordan knew because he had been counting, and he knew the others probably had been too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been six months, two weeks, and three days. Jordan knew because he had been counting, and he knew the others probably had been too. He counted everyday that Lydia was missing, willing her to just come back home as if it would help. He wasn’t a very religious person, and he wouldn’t exactly call it praying, but he did hope for her return.

The pack knew just as much about her disappearance as he did. Which was not a lot at all.One day she was there, and one day she was just gone. Not a word in between. They didn’t know if she was kidnapped, or if she was murdered, or if she had just ran away for some unknown reason. 

Jordan wasn’t as close to the rest of the pack as he had been with Lydia, but he still talked to them a lot. He was a part of the pack, though he still felt odd about it since he was much older, and he didn’t even know what kind of supernatural creature he was. Lydia was helping with that, but Lydia is gone.

After his shift at the station, Jordan headed over to Derek’s loft for a pack meeting. It was more of just a get-together, though, since things had been slow around Beacon Hills, surprisingly.

He was the first to get there, asides from Derek, who let him in. He looked around the loft, as if he was seeing it for the first time. In reality he had been there every thursday for the past seven months. 

“Hey,” he greeted Derek, who smiled in return.  
“The rest of the pack should be here soon. Can I get you a drink?” Derek asked.

Jordan nodded, sitting down on the couch. She started drinking the beer that Derek handed to him, and soon the rest of the pack arrived. Stiles was definitely the loudest of the bunch, cracking jokes and starting conversations. Their topics were random, and Jordan mostly sat back and observed, not saying much.

“What’s wrong with you?” Malia asked him after awhile, causing everybody else to stop talking.  
“What?” Jordan asked, taking a moment to realize she was talking to him. “Nothing..”  
“Is this about Lydia?” She asked, making everybody in the room noticeably uncomfortable, except Malia, of course.  
“What? No,” he shook his head, opening another beer.  
“Okay, c’mon,” Malia groaned, looking around at everybody. “Are we ever going to talk about her? Because its kinda weird that we haven’t yet.”  
Nobody said anything until Stiles peeped up a few minutes later. “She’s gone. Not much to talk about,” he mumbled, the quietest he had been all night.

Once the meeting was over and Jordan was sobered up, he returned to his apartment and fell asleep as soon as he got into bed.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t dream about her that night.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was driving near the preserve when somebody ran out in front of his car.

The next day, Jordan had an early shift at the station. He got out of bed at the ringing of his alarm clock, and he put on his uniform, securing his deputy badge.

He got a cup of coffee from the cafe near his apartment, then he went to the station. After a few hours of going over files, the Sheriff had him go on patrol. He liked the days when he got to do it, because it meant that he didn’t have to be cooped up in the office all day.

He made his way around the town, pulling a few people over for speeding, but nothing more exciting then that. But he wasn’t complaining. He liked to lay low, even though he had gone to police school in the first place to have a job with a lot of action. 

He was driving near the preserve when somebody ran out in front of his car. He slammed on the breaks quickly, cursing loudly. He didn’t get a good glimpse of the person, but he could see them running quickly away. Suspicious, drove up a small road that went through the woods, trying to follow. He was about to turn away and go back to patrolling, but then he saw a figure run into a cave down the hill from where his car was. He stopped it, getting out.

Jordan walked down the hill, trying to be as quiet as he could, which didn’t work well due to the leaves on the ground. He got to the cave, seeing a girl sitting there with her back turned to him. She was completely naked, only covered by dirt. Jordan approached her carefully.

“Excuse me..?” He said hesitantly. “Miss?”

When the girl turned her head, it took him a second to recognize her. Her face was too pale, she was too skinny, and she was covered in dirt and blood. But it was Lydia, and he would always recognize Lydia.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled, staring at her. “Oh my- Lydia? What- I-“

Lydia stared back at him in silence for a few seconds, listening to him ramble, trying to process her presence. After a moment of silence, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, causing Jordan’s eyes to widened.

“Lydia- what- stop….stop, it’s okay. It’s me. Jordan. I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” He said, kneeling down to be closer to her level. “It’s okay. It’s me.”

Lydia quieted down, staring at him curiously. She was curled up with her knees to her chest, just examining him. 

Jordan took off his jacket and put it over her, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was pretty sure he was in shock, but Lydia was the bigger problem at the moment. He wanted to reach out and hug her tightly, but it didn’t seem right. He just needed to make sure she was okay.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, gaining no response from Lydia other than her stares. “Can you talk to me?”

She looked down, giving the slightest shake of her head. Jordan sighed, at a loss for what to do. Eventually, he slowing reached out, placing a hand on her back. She was ice cold, even under the jacket. 

“I’m going to take you back home, okay? Everybody has been super worried about you,” he told her. Lydia quickly shook her head, looking like she was going to scream again. “O-okay…um…What if I just take you back to my place? I won’t tell anybody, and you can talk when you’re ready, okay?”

Lydia didn’t say anything, but she slowly got up. Jordan sighed in relief, walking with her to his car. He opened the door for her and buckled her in before he started driving.

She curled up in the front seat, looking straight ahead out of the windshield. Jordan looked over at her every few seconds, noticing how much different she looked. She looked like she hadn’t slept since she went missing, and there were trails of blood down her cheeks, as if she had been crying. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair was full of dirt and mud, and was falling out in places. She was sickly thin, and Jordan wondered when the last time she ate a real meal was. He felt sick. He just wanted to make everything better for her.


	3. Speachless

When they got to his apartment, Jordan helped Lydia inside. He sat her down on the couch and brought out some sweatpants and a sweatshirt for her to put on, then he started making her tea.

Lydia took the cup of tea from him, drinking it slowly without a word. Jordan was concerned with her quietness, but he didn’t want to push her to do anything. Even if he was dying to find out what had happened to her. She drank slowly, not looking at him as he sat down in a chair across from her.

Once she was done drinking, Jordan cleared her cup, then he brought over a box of crackers. “Can you eat something?” He asked. “If you don’t want crackers, I can make something else…”

Lydia took the box of crackers and ate one before she put the box back on the coffee table. Jordan watched her, tapping his legs. “Um, do you not like them?” He asked her. Lydia shook her head. “Uh, I can make you some soup…” Lydia nodded. “Soup? You want soup? Okay…I’ll make you soup,” he said, getting u and walking to the kitchen.

He made her soup, then he walked back out with the bowl, only to find that Lydia was no longer on the couch. He put the bowl down, looking around. “Lydia?” He called out, walking around. “Lydia, where are you?”

He hurried around the apartment, worried that she had just disappeared again. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her in his bedroom. She was sitting on his bed, scratching lightly at the wall.

“Lydia?” He sighed, sitting next to her. “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

She didn’t say anything, she just continued to scratch. It was slow at first, then it got faster and rougher. Her fingers started to bleed and he quickly grabbed her wrists, holding her close to him. She squirmed, trying to get away, but he was stronger. 

“Lydia. Lydia, please…calm down…calm down…what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Out,” she screamed. Jordan just stared at her for a minute. He hadn’t heard her voice in six months. “Out!”

“It’s okay,” he whispered softly as she continued to scream. He held her close, burying his head in her hair. “It’s okay…”

Lydia fell asleep in his arms after awhile, and he put her into the bed, tucking her in under the blankets before he climbed into the bed himself, holding her as they both slept. He woke up the next morning to Lydia playing with his hair. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, smiling a little. But of course she wouldn’t answer. “I wish you would talk to me.”

Lydia let go of his hair, sitting back and starting to cry. Jordan’s eyes widened, not knowing what was going on. “Lydia?” Jordan asked. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He held her close, rubbing her back. He had no idea what to do, since he had promised he wouldn’t tell anybody that Lydia was there. So he just held her in silence until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Stay here, okay?” He told her, then he got out of bed, going downstairs. He opened the door to see that Stiles was standing there. “Uh, hi…”

“Hi,” Stiles said. “My dad asked me to come by. He wants to know why you haven’t shown up today…”

“Um, why didn’t he just call me?” Jordan asked him. 

“He did…like ten times,” he sighed.

“Shit, I- I’m sorry…I- I have some stuff going on…” He froze when he heard Lydia walking into the room. 

“Who is that?” Stiles asked, hearing the footsteps as well. “Wait, did you miss work because you were getting laid?”

“What? No,” Jordan said, shaking his head. “I need you to leave….”

“Why?” He asked, but he shut up the second he saw Lydia in the doorway. “L-Lydia?”


End file.
